Race For The Candy
by Princess Serenity aka orclev
Summary: A Crossover with Ronin Warriors and Gundam Wing in which Rowen steals all the Pixy Stix and Heero’s Stolen Ambulance, and everyone has to stop him!


Race For the Candy

STANDARD DISCLAIMER:I do not own Ronin Warriors or Gundam Wing.They belong to the people who own and copyright them, and I know that there are a lot of people involved in this, and I'm not going to list them all, either.Just say that I'm not one of them, leave it at that, and please don't sue me.I don't have a job, or money, or anything like that, because I'm not old enough to work yet, so you would be wasting your time by suing me.Thank you, have a wonderful day.Now, why are you still reading this?Get to the story!Enjoy!

Race For the Candy

By Princess Serenity

Part One.

"Hey!Give that back, Rowen!"

"Waaaah!!Rowen take Pixy Stix!!"

Wha..?!Rowen!!Come back here with those!!!"

These were the shouts heard from a house in Our Little Corner of Insanity, Japan one morning in mid-July.Rowen Hashiba, a young man with blue hair and blue eyes, was pilfering things from everybody, and they didn't like it one bit.He sprinted down the hall carrying several economy-sized boxes of Pixy Stix, followed by three angry friends.He darted into a room, and came back out with another box of candy, followed by a girl with brown hair and green eyes, who didn't look all too happy with Rowen. 

"Rowen!!Come back here!" she screamed, chasing him down the stairs.

"Mia!Wait for Chibi-Ryo!" shouted a tiny little boy with black hair, who was addressing himself in third person, as he ran down the stairs.He was behind a guy with a really long bronze braid and a guy who had short brown hair.The guy with the braid turned and picked up Chibi-Ryo and rushed down the stairs after the others."Duo!Did Rowen take your Pixy Stix too?" the child asked from his arms.

"Yep!Heero's too!Now come on, we're gonna go get 'em all back from him!" Duo replied as he jumped off the bottom step.They ran through the living room and into the kitchen, where they found Rowen with all four boxes of Pixy Stix in the floor with him.The boxes were all open and empty, and ripped up Pixy Stix wrappers were scattered everywhere.Rowen just sat there waiting for the sugar to kick in.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Chibi-Ryo wailed, looking at the Pixi Stix that had previously been his.

"Rowen…" Heero said warningly, "to the store.Now."A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes with gray forked eyebrows walked into the kitchen.

"You're paying for them too, cuz Chibi-Ryo said he'd split his with me," she told Rowen, who just sat there, crossing and uncrossing his eyes.

"I did not, Dorothy!" Chibi-Ryo argued.Duo set him down on the floor.

"You're paying for _all_ of them, Rowen," Mia said slowly.She didn't want to explode on him.Pixy Stix _were_ her favorite food after all."Take your wallet and go to the store.Heero will give you a ride in his stolen ambulance."

"I will?" Heero asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Mia replied."Now go, before something even more chaotic happens!"Rowen stood up and threw away his garbage in one noisy motion.

****

At the grocery store, Heero followed calmly as Rowen rode around the place on the shopping cart, occasionally pushing himself forward with his foot.In the candy aisle, he grabbed at everything.

"Oooooh!!They've still got Marshmallow Peeps!Bunnies, too!" Rowen exclaimed, running hyperly around the sweets."Hershey's!!!Kisses!Hugs!M&M's!Skittles!"After a moment, he found them."Pixy Stix!!!!!!!"He grabbed all of the economy-sized boxes (there were 16 of them) and filled up the shopping cart all the way with them.

"Easy, Rowen," Heero said, raising one eyebrow.They wheeled the cart to the cash register and Rowen picked up all the boxes at once and dumped them on the counter.Heero paid for the candy with Rowen's money (Rowen was too hyper to keep the bills in one piece).They then lugged everything outside and put it in the back of the ambulance that Heero had stolen from the paramedics.They climbed into the front seat, Heero at the wheel, and began to drive home.

"Now Rowen," Heero said, his eyes on the road, "you're going to have to learn how to control yourself around sugar.Understand?"He got no answer."Rowen?"He looked over at Rowen, but found that he was not there.Heero heard something behind him."Oh no!The Pixy Stix!"He looked behind him at the back of the ambulance.Rowen was relaxing on the stretcher, polishing off the Pixy Stix.He looked at Heero and laughed hyperly."No!Rowen!How could you?!"

"Easy! I just open it up," he opened the very last Pixy Stick, "and eat it!"He ate it.

"Rowen," Heero sighed, turning back to the road, "we bought all of their Pixy Stix.And that's the only store that sells them in a 200 mile radius!"He pulled the ambulance over to the side of the road and whipped out his cell phone."I'm gonna call Dorothy and Mia and tell them what you've done.Maybe they can order some on the Internet."He dialed the number on his phone.There was a lot of static, so he went outside to hear better."Yes, Cye, that's right, Rowen ate them all.Is Krim there, please?" Heero explained to the British guy on the other line who had answered the phone.He heard a noise from his ambulance and turned to see Rowen in the driver's seat."Rowen, no!"The siren blared as Rowen drove off in Heero's ambulance.

"Bye Heero! Thanks for the ride!" he called as he waved.

"No!!" Heero shouted.

"Heero?What's wrong?" came a new voice from the cell phone."Heero, you there?"

"Quatre?"

"Yeah, Heero, what's wrong?"

"Rowen just stole my stolen ambulance and he's on a sugar high!" Heero told Quatre on the phone.There was a short pause.

"Excuse me?"Quatre's voice said.Heero repeated himself.He could then hear talking in the background and the phone being handed to someone else.

"Whaddaya mean he ate all the Pixy Stix and stole your stolen ambulance?!What's wrong with him?!" a girl screamed into the phone.Heero held it away from his face and wiggled a finger in his ear.

"Relena?Why are you there?Never mind.But I dunno what's the matter with Rowen.I'm still trying to figure out how the guy was born with blue hair.I'm gonna need help catching him though.D'ya think you could…?"Heero didn't like asking for favors, and was unable to finish his sentence.But Relena knew what he meant.

"Don't worry, Heero, we're on our way!" Heero closed the phone and put it in the pocket of his shorts.Seconds later, a big pack of people materialized before his eyes.There were Mia, Dorothy, Chibi-Ryo, and Duo, all of whom he had seen earlier that morning.There was also Cye, who had light brown hair that almost touched his shoulders and sea blue eyes; Quatre, who had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes; and Relena, who had blonde hair with two little braids in it and blue eyes.Behind them was a black Hummer Limousine.

"Well, here we are!Er…where's Rowen?" asked Cye looking for looking for Heero's stolen stolen ambulance.Then he hit himself on the head."Oh yeah!That's right!He left!Well, come on, we've gotta catch 'im!"The others shrugged at each other as they got into the Hummer Limo.Krim got behind the wheel.

"Uhm…Are you guys _sure_ that Dorothy should be driving?Couldn't we at least get pillows or something to protect us from the crash?" Duo asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"I heard that Duo!!I'll have you know that I'm a better driver than you think!!" Dorothy yelled from the front seat, where she was starting the car.

"There you go, Chibi-Ryo!All buckled in!" Mia finished buckling the last buckle on Chibi-Ryo's booster seat and sat back to admire her work.He was buckled in about 15 different ways, and was completely surrounded by pillows.

"Mia, do you really think that's necessary?Dorothy can't possibly drive that bad," Quatre said.

"You have no idea," Mia told him, as she tightened her seatbelt.The tires screeched loudly as the car sped away.

****


End file.
